fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorraine 'Rainy' Russel
Lorraine had grown up in Utah with her father, step mother, and nine other siblings in a large warehouse used to fabricate, and repair auto parts for local public transit and also military vehicles. Of course she had been one of the youngest so her craft didn’t begin until after the bombs had fallen as two of her older of siblings passed away along with her step-mother. They weren’t in any immediate danger, but they had been stupid to have taken the truck instead of seeking safety in the local town shelter. After the bombs had fallen her childhood began, as much as it could as a little girl could learn to solder parts that her father requested, and the older siblings before her. She was good, though the others had always been better with much more guidance, as their father was distracted with the onslaught of requests from locals for things other than car parts. Weapons, protection. It’d been the first time any of them had seen turrets used in a civilian setting. Stories of them were passed from her grandfather, but never would she imagine seeing them in real life. But it was never enough, and eventually producing and repairing these items became a desperate need for them. Another two siblings down in protecting the family’s business. That decided the family’s move. There had only been six left of them including Lorraine as they moved out East to hopefully find some sort of peace, though they would find none. People became raiders, and the progression was rough on the now caravanning family who’d lost another child to those scabbers. Then another to an unknown illness, the youngest child. The paternal head of the family finally falling short of reaching Ohio. It was a tragedy for the remaining three of the family of eleven, and deciding it was best to go their own separate ways.. Lorraine opted in to keep going East, in honor of her father’s goal and she persisted on. Repairing things here, sleeping there. Until she finally making into Appalachia and stumbling upon so many interesting points, and creatures. Personality Lorraine is rather childish in a whimsical sense, she enjoys singing along to anything or even one to whistle along to whatever sounds nature throws her way. But she remains a double edged sword, tending to act out when something doesn’t go her way or even if she’d hungry enough. But she’s also easily excitable, as it’s the small things that matter dearly to her. Biggest Flaw: Bratty, prone to tantrums Quirks: Incredibly sing-songy (this could also be a flaw depending on the person), loves to braid hair but not her own. Details Main skills: Mechanics, terminal hacking, & lock picking Attire: Mechanics coveralls with heavy boots remnant of those similar to those the Brotherhood typically wear. A walkie talkie that doesn’t work, along with a tool belt of miscellaneous things she feels like she needs on occasion like a hammer, a crushed box of dandy boy apples, or a a liquid nitrogen container. A pair of heavy electricians gloves, and protective welding eye wear just in case. Weapon: Assault rifle & the occasional crossbow Handicaps: Chronic headaches, occasional bloody vomit, or a cough that gives her fatigue. Doesn’t understand physical limits, thus finding herself seriously injured in most cases. Category:Characters Category:Settlers Category:Mechanics